


The refuge of blue hair and kind eyes

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Hair Brushing, Oneshot, Reading, Romance, Short Drabble, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel has something on his mind, so he seeks the calm love that Levy provides with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The refuge of blue hair and kind eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I don't have a lot of straight ships. Just being honest. But these two are honestly so perfect together, they compliment each other so well<3

Gajeel had come over. He just said he wanted to come see me, so I figured something was wrong. However, I knew Gajeel enough to know that prying would get me nowhere, so I just agreed to help in the only way I knew he'd let me- for now at least. Gajeel often took time on his own to let things simmer in his mind: thought things over on his own before seeking outside advice.

It was late, and I told him he could stay the night. After slipping on my nightgown, I headed back to the bedroom from the bathroom.

Gajeel was lying on his stomach on the bed. He was paging through a book and looked less than impressed, with his hand supporting his head and his slightly puzzled and/or bored expression.

"What book is it?"

I placed a hand nonchalantly on my hip, relaxed in my room and relaxed around Gajeel.

   "The different types of magic. I think it's talking about the difference between caster, holder and make, but I'm kinda falling asleep reading it. How do you do it, Shrimp?"

I shrugged and turned my attention to putting my laundry in the hamper.

   "Reading is a natural thing for me. When I was a kid, books were their own little worlds," I said, picking up my brush and thoughtfully running it through my short blue locks. "It was a spark of imagination in me that inspired the spark of my magic."

Gajeel nodded slowly, his eyes still quietly taking in my reaction and his ears my words. Gajeel might not be a good reader, but he could listen and retain information like it was nobody's business. It was just another underlying thing in him that no one who didn't bother to look for would miss due to his stony exterior. He went back to reading as we both fell silent, but looking at the brush in my hand gave me an idea.

I barely noticed Gajeel's confused face as I darted across the room and flounced onto the bed. His strong arm caught me and lowered me down to his side gently.

   "Watch it, scrawny. What do you think you're doin'?"

I giggled and looked into his eyes with mischief. Then I crawled onto his back and sat.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at me with one eyebrow cocked and the other furrowed as I picked up a section of black hair and started brushing.

   "What are you doin'," he repeated. "Why are you touching my hair?"

I laughed a little and shook my head, temporarily pausing.

   "Calm down, I just thought it might be difficult for you to reach every morning. Plus," I added, "I just really wanted to touch your hair."

He smirked a little.

   "Oh yeah?"

He reached an arm around me and pulled me down to the bed, swapping our positions so he hovered over me. Then he kissed my smiling mouth: a sweet press of interlocking lips. Playful and light, but with enough pressure to make me remember how much I loved him.

Gajeel let me brush his hair as he read to me, stumbling over some of the words, but I loved the effort. He ended up asking me to read to him, so I sat in front of him and he rested his head on mine.

Eventually, I got so caught up in the book that when I checked the time, I noticed Gajeel had fallen asleep.


End file.
